1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for collecting organic material, such as oil, etc., underneath rail vehicles, in particular railway locomotives, the system having a plurality of pans which are combined with one another in the manner of a modular system, with neighbouring pans being fastened to one another by means of clamps or sections that cover neighbouring edges of the pans.
2. The Prior Art
Systems that have so far been used for collecting liquids underneath rail vehicles are formed by one-part pans which are, for instance, positioned in the station area at places where a locomotive will later be stopped in order to collect oil, etc. which is dripping from the locomotive.
The pans of the prior art entail, in particular, the risk that railway workers may slip on the oil contained in the pan. Moreover, it may happen when used pans are transported away that oil will be spilled, which is regarded as a disadvantage under environmental aspects. Monitoring and emptying of the pans sometimes pose great problems on extensive railway ground.